Taking Hermione
by GryffindorTom
Summary: Hermione Granger is on a date at the Yule Ball with Drumstrang Champion Viktor Krum. What happens when he suggests that she join him for a nightcap and why does she never want to go anywhere near Krum again?
1. 01 – The Yule Ball

Title **Taking Hermione -** Rating **M**

Chapter **01 – The Yule Ball**

Summary **Hermione Granger is on a date at the Yule Ball with Drumstrang Champion Viktor Krum. What happens when he suggests that she join him for a nightcap and why does she never want to go anywhere near Krum again?**

Pairings **Viktor/Poliakoff** **/Hermione, Harry/Hermione**

Warnings **Contains mentions of** **rape and Ron Bashing.**

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **25**_ _ **th**_ _ **December 1994**_

Hermione came over and sat down in Parvati's empty chair. She was a bit pink in the face from dancing.

"Hi," said Harry. Ron didn't say anything, but instead growled at the female member of the Golden Trio.

"It's hot, isn't it?" said Hermione, fanning herself with her hand. "Viktor's just gone to get some drinks."

Ron gave her a withering look. "Viktor?" he said. "Hasn't he asked you to call him Vicky yet?"

Hermione looked at him in surprise. "What's up with you?" she said.

"If you don't know," said Ron scathingly, "I'm not going to tell you."

Hermione stared at him, then at Harry, who shrugged. "Ron, what — ?"

"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You…you're…" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"

Hermione's mouth fell open. "Don't be so stupid!" she said after a moment. "The enemy! Honestly…who was the one who was all excited when they saw him arrive? Who was the one who wanted his autograph? Who's got a model of him up in their dormitory?"

Ron chose to ignore this. "I suppose he asked you to come with him while you were both in the library?"

"Yes, he did," said Hermione, the pink patches on her cheeks glowing more brightly. "So what?"

"What happened? Trying to get him to join spew, were you?"

"No, I wasn't! If you really want to know, he…he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage, especially as he knew Harry and I are friends!"

Hermione said this very quickly, and blushed so deeply that she was the same colour as Parvati's robes. ' _Although if a certain green eyed hunk would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wouldn't say no!'_

"Yeah, well that's his story," said Ron nastily.

"And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Obvious, isn't it? He's Karkaroff 's student, isn't he? He knows who you hang around with! He's just trying to get closer to Harry to get inside information on him, or get near enough to jinx him!"

Hermione looked as though Ron had slapped her. When she spoke, her voice quivered. "For your information, he hasn't asked me one single thing about Harry, not one!"

Ron changed tack at the speed of light. "Then he's hoping you'll help him find out what his egg means! I suppose you've been putting your heads together during those cosy little library sessions and we all know that he and you are together"

"I'd never help him work out that egg!" said Hermione, looking outraged. "Never. How could you say something like that! I want Harry to win the tournament, Harry knows that, don't you, Harry?"

Harry nodded at Hermione in agreement, having spent sleepless nights with Hermione, tying to work out the clue to the egg.

"Anyway, I don't fancy Viktor. I…I am in love with someone else, someone who I know loves me too…"

"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron whispering something under his breath that Hermione or Harry didn't hear, calling her a Mudblood whore.

"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly.

"No it isn't!" shouted Ron. "It's about winning!" People were starting to stare at them.

"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum. In fact, I was going to ask her, but Viktor spoke to me and I said that if he wanted to go with Hermione as friends, it was alright with me."

But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron.

"Don't call him Vicky!" Hermione said, jumping to her feet and storming off across the dance floor, disappearing into the crowd as she saw Andrei Poliakoff, a friend of Viktor's. Ron watched her go with a mixture of anger and satisfaction on his face.

"Are you going to ask me to dance at all?" Padma asked him.

"No," said Ron, still glaring after Hermione.

"Fine," snapped Padma, and she got up and went to join Parvati and the Beauxbatons boy, who conjured up one of his friends to join them so fast that Harry could have sworn he had zoomed him there by a Summoning Charm.

"Vare is Herm-own-ninny?" said a voice. Krum had just arrived at their table clutching two glasses of punch.

"No idea," said Ron mulishly, looking up at him. "Lost her, have you?"

Krum was looking surly again. "Veil, if you see her, tell her I look for her." He said, turning around to the sight of the girl who he was looking for.

"Viktor. I was just asking Andrei if he knew how long you would be!" Hermione said, taking a sip of the punch that had been handed to her, unaware that Krum had spiked it with a date rape potion that he had got from his headmaster.

After seeing Ron storm off, Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left her with Viktor alone as he had trusted Krum based on his sincerity. Little did Harry know what Krum and his friend, Poliakoff, would do to the object of his affections

Krum looked at the receding figure of the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled. ' _Nakraya az imam, che Mudblood na Potŭrs do sebe si. Moga da napravya tova, koeto iska na direktora i slozhi kraĭ na Potŭr liniya zavinagi_ ( _Finally I have got that Mudblood of Potters to myself. I can do what the Headmaster wants and end the Potter line forever.)'_ Krum thought in his native Bulgarian, the plan that he had since the announcement of the Yule Ball coming together.

"Vell, if your friends have finished, I offer you a…how you say…nightcap?" Viktor said, smiling as he watched Hermione looking in the direction of his fellow TriWizard competitor. Squeezing her rear, Hermione frowned at him, but was unable to fight his advances, having finished the punch, the potion taking affect in her system.

As Hermione felt herself following the Bulgarian Seeker, she was unaware that his friend, Andrei Poliakoff was right behind her, and that her heading to the Durmstrang ship would result in something that would change her life, forever.

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in ..._ _Chapter 02 ... Hermione suffers from the aftermath..._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter - **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 -** **Publish Date** **08/01/2017**


	2. 02 – The Aftermath

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **02 – The Aftermath**

Warning **Contains mentions of rape and Ron Bashing.**

A/N _Contrary to popular belief, I am not going to show the actual act, but the aftermath of what happens…_

- **Taking Hermione-**

Replies to Guest Reviews

 **-** " _So, copy from the book nearly word for word, then drag date rape for no legitimate reason into the situation. No thanks. Piss off."_ – I was using canon to set the scene, but in an altered way.

 **-** " _If this story was a book, I'd shred it and use the remains to start a fire in my fireplace. Just to make myself perfectly clear (because I'm not sure you have the intelligence to understand what I'm saying) this story is HORRIBLE! You really should delete it and stand in the corner for a well-deserved time out."_ Thanks…I try my best...your feedback is very appreciated.

 **-** " _I'm also reporting this for numerous TOS violations. I'll keep reporting until this story is no more...yes, it really is that bad."_ Again, thanks for your feedback. I was only trying to portray real life situations! If this gets deleted, then it will still be on AO3…

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _ **The Krum Staterooms, Durmstrang Ship, The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

" _Vell, if your friends have finished, I offer you a…how you say…nightcap?" Viktor said, smiling as he watched Hermione looking in the direction of his fellow TriWizard competitor. Squeezing her rear, Hermione frowned at him, but was unable to fight his advances, having finished the punch, the potion taking affect in her system._

 _As Hermione felt herself following the Bulgarian Seeker, she was unaware that his friend, Andrei Poliakoff was right behind her, and that her heading to the Durmstrang ship would result in something that would change her life, forever._

Hermione woke up on the floor, sandwiched between the two Durmstrang students, Viktor Krum and Andrei Poliakoff, unable to move away from them due to Krum's member inserted in her front, Poliakoff's inserted in her rear, their arms holding hers down while they slept.

' _Those...those BASTARDS!'_ Hermione thought, trying to get herself out of the situation she was in, yet not wanting to wake the two who had raped her, worried that the two of them would attack her again.

Stepping over the sleeping form of Krum, quickly getting dressed in her dress and grabbing her handbag which contained her wand, she ran out of the room, right past Kristīne Tepliha, one of the female students at Durmstrang who was about to wake the Bulgarian Seeker, headed towards the stateroom where he resided.

Leaving the ship, she knew that Ron would no doubt cause a stink over her appearance, especially in her dress from the ball, and she knew that he would no doubt start a rumour that she and Krum had done it willingly, even though everything between the Yule Ball and waking up was a complete blank, having no recollection of anything.

The longer Hermione thought about the way she had woke up, the more she was scared that she was not the only one who Krum and his friend had attacked. As she headed across the gardens, she did not realise that Pansy Parkinson was coming past her, almost bumping into her, but not being as lucky to avoid bumping into her lady in waiting, Millicent Bullstrode, who subsequently decided to start insulting her.

Running away from the two Slytherin girls, Hermione knew that she was going to have to speak to Madam Pomfrey, especially as she was in the middle of her monthly cycle, and because of that, she was scared that she would end up pregnant with her rapist's child.

Running to the corridor that Hospital Wing, she went into the office of Madam Pomfrey, who was seated at her desk, finishing her breakfast.

"Excuse me Madam Pomfrey, but I need to talk to you." She said, looking at her. "Could I talk to you in private please?"

Madam Pomfrey regarded the young Muggleborn, before getting from her seat. "Follow me please Miss Granger", the middle-aged Healer said to the bushy haired girl, "We will discuss your situation in the Hospital Wing."

 _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into the Hospital Wing where Hermione started crying. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a tissue from a box next to her.

"Miss Granger. I need you to tell me what is wrong so I can help you." The Healer said, trying to comfort the girl. "Take all of the time you need to explain everything. If you need anything, I can summon a House Elf. Everything that you say will be held in confidentiality, so nobody can be told, except in certain circumstances, where Professor McGonagall or the Auror Department need to know."

"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I know I can trust you. It's just…I'm scared." Hermione stuttered, "I…I woke up this morning and I think…I think I've been... I've been raped by Viktor Krum"

"Did he do something to you?" Madam Pomfrey enquired, hoping to help the girl. "Did Krum do something to you?"

"I…I don't know. It is all a blank…I woke up this morning in his room on the Durmstrang ship and found myself…I found myself impaled on him and his friend..." Hermione said, her tears getting worse.

"Petey!" Madam Pomfrey called out, summoning a House Elf from the Kitchens. "I need you to collect Professor McGonagall, wherever she is in the castle, I need her immediately."

The elf nodded, acknowledging his orders, and then popped away to inform the Head of Gryffindor that she was required in the Hospital Wing.

 _ **Transfiguration Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

Professor McGonagall had just walked into the Transfiguration Classroom, ready to work on one of her lesson plans for the new school terms when she was brought out of her thoughts because of a House Elf popping up in front of her.

"Madam McGonny," the elf said, in awe of the Scottish woman. "Madam Poppy has instructed Petey to tell you that you is wanted by Madam Poppy in the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you Petey." Minerva said to the elf, wondering what Poppy Pomfrey wanted of her. "I shall head over to the Hospital Wing immediately." The elf acknowledged her response and disappeared.

Minerva wrote a memo intended for anyone who wanted her that she was unavailable for consultation and then departed the classroom, heading to the Hospital Wing, and her friend.

 _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

Madam Pomfrey had just finished the tests that she had to undertake on Hermione Granger, ensuring that her clothes were secure for an Auror to investigate, in order for them to substantiate her claims, when Professor McGonagall arrived in the Hospital Wing. She headed over to her colleague and frowned.

"It seems that, according to Miss Granger, Mr Krum and his friend Mr Poliakoff." Madam Pomfrey told the older woman. "I did some tests Minerva. She has a tearing of her hymen, caused by sexual intercourse."

Minerva McGonagall was in shock because the son of one of her favourite students was the victim of a rape, especially one who reminded her of another student who was her favourite, Lily Evans. On the other hand, Minerva knew that the Aurors would have to become involved, but she knew that they would never inform her parents, especially due to Miss Granger being a Muggleborn, and Ministry policy meaning that the parents of Muggles need not be informed, despite Minerva's views on the subject.

Heading over to the fireplace, she threw some Floo powder into it, heading off to the Auror Headquarters to get them to investigate the case, knowing that it would be an uphill battle to get justice for Hermione.

 _ **Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, England**_

 _ **26th December 1994**_

Deputy Head Auror Constance 'Connie' Plumber was making her way from the canteen to her desk when she saw her former Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, waiting at the welcome desk. Connie headed over, wondering why the Head of Gryffindor was wanting from the Auror Department.

"Good morning Professor McGonagall," she said, greeting the woman who, at Hogwarts, helped her in some extracurricular classes so she could become an Auror. "How can the Auror Department help you?"

"Good morning Auror Plumber. I'm here because we have a situation at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall replied. "We need your help as one of our students has been attacked."

"Who is this alleged victim?" Connie asked, " And what is her blood status?"

"The victim is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn" Professor McGonagall said, knowing what the Auror was going to say.

"Well we can certainly investigate the situation, but as she is a Muggleborn, we have no need to talk to her parents." Connie said, agreeing a time to head over to Hogwarts to speak to Hermione, knowing that her boss would want her head on a platter should she fail to get a conviction.

Minerva just hoped that Hermione would be able to recover from the ordeal that she had undergone, and that she would be able to come out of it stronger.

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in..._ _Chapter 03 – Hermione talks to Harry…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date 13** **/01/2017**


	3. 03 – The Talk

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter 03 - **The Talk**

Warnings **Contains mentions of rape and Ron Bashing.**

- **Taking Hermione** -

Responses to Guest Reviews:

· _"_ _I'm sure you can find a good psychiatrist near you. You need an appointment ASAP."_ I have him on speed dial for when I do need it…

· _"_ _Alright, this fanfic has issues. However, the problem is mostly in the writing, it doesn't really flow and there are a few run on sentences, a few words are repeated often, and the such - at least I haven't seen any grammatical errors, which is great."_ I will try to review these when I am writing this chapter, but I do write these ones 'on the fly' so to speak, therefore I do not have them already pre-written

· _"_ _Saying that this is bad just because it contains rape makes absolutely no sense. You have the right to write about whatever you want, and as long as you mention it in the warnings it should be fine, I actually doubt they will delete this."_ Thanks. I like to try and write different scenarios, with different things happening.

· _"_ _I do agree with the fact that listing Krum and Poliakoff as pairing with Hermione is wrong on so many levels"_ That was done to satisfy certain tagging systems on websites which I cross post this on.

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Previously on Taking Hermione…_

 ** _The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _25th December 1994_**

 _"He's from Durmstrang!" spat Ron. "He's competing against Harry! Against Hogwarts! You…you're…" Ron was obviously casting around for words strong enough to describe Hermione's crime, "You're fraternizing with the enemy, that's what you're doing!"_

 _"Don't be so stupid!" Hermione said. Continuing her argument, she eventually said "He…he said he'd been coming up to the library every day to try and talk to me, but he hadn't been able to pluck up the courage" '_ Although if a certain green eyed hunk would ask if I wanted to be his girlfriend, I wouldn't say no!'

 _A few Heated words later, Hermione admitted to soenthing that could change her future…_

 _"Anyway, I don't fancy Viktor. I…I am in love with someone else, someone who I know loves me too…"_

 _"You've got a funny way of showing it," sneered Ron whispering something under his breath that Hermione or Harry didn't hear, calling her a Mudblood whore._

 _"This whole tournament's supposed to be about getting to know foreign wizards and making friends with them!" said Hermione hotly._

 _"Ron," said Harry quietly, "I haven't got a problem with Hermione coming with Krum. In fact, I was going to ask her, but Viktor spoke to me and I said that if he wanted to go with Hermione as friends, it was alright with me."_

 _But Ron ignored Harry too. "Why don't you go and find Vicky, he'll be wondering where you are," said Ron._

 _Eventually Ron's Yule Ball date left him for a Beauxbatons student who was friends with the replacement for the date of her twin sister, Parvati._

 _After seeing Ron storm off, Harry gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek and left her with Viktor alone as he had trusted Krum based on his sincerity. Little did Harry know what Krum and his friend, Poliakoff, would do to the object of his affections_

 _Krum looked at the receding figure of the Boy-Who-Lived and smiled. '_ Nakraya az imam, che Mudblood na Potŭrs do sebe si. Moga da napravya tova, koeto iska na direktora i slozhi kraĭ na Potŭr liniya zavinagi _' Krum thought in his native Bulgarian, the plan that he had since the announcement of the Yule Ball coming together._

 _"Vell, if your friends have finished, I offer you a…how you say…nightcap?" Viktor said, smiling as he watched Hermione looking in the direction of his fellow TriWizard competitor. Squeezing her rear, Hermione frowned at him, but was unable to fight his advances, having finished the punch, the potion taking affect in her system._

 _As Hermione felt herself following the Bulgarian Seeker, she was unaware that his friend, Andrei Poliakoff was right behind her, and that her heading to the Durmstrang ship would result in something that would change her life, forever._

 ** _The Krum Staterooms, Durmstrang Ship, The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _26th December 1994_**

 _Hermione woke up on the floor, sandwiched between the two Durmstrang students, Viktor Krum and Andrei Poliakoff, unable to move away from them due to Krum's member inserted in her front, Poliakoff's inserted in her rear, their arms holding hers down while they slept._

 _'_ Those...those BASTARDS _!' Hermione thought, trying to get herself out of the situation she was in, yet not wanting to wake the two who had raped her, worried that the two of them would attack her again._

 _Stepping over the sleeping form of Krum, quickly getting dressed in her dress and grabbing her handbag which contained her wand, she ran out of the room, right past Krist_ _ī_ _ne Tepliha, one of the female students at Durmstrang who was about to wake the Bulgarian Seeker, headed towards the stateroom where he resided._

 ** _Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _26th December 1994_**

 _Madam Pomfrey led Hermione into the Hospital Wing where Hermione started crying. Seeing this, Madam Pomfrey pulled out a tissue from a box next to her._

 _"Miss Granger. I need you to tell me what is wrong so I can help you." The Healer said, trying to comfort the girl. "Take all of the time you need to explain everything. If you need anything, I can summon a House Elf. Everything that you say will be held in confidentiality, so nobody can be told, except in certain circumstances, where Professor McGonagall or the Auror Department need to know."_

 _"Thank you, Madam Pomfrey. I know I can trust you. It's just…I'm scared." Hermione stuttered, "I…I woke up this morning and I think…I think I've been... I've been raped by Viktor Krum"_

 _"Did he do something to you?" Madam Pomfrey enquired, hoping to help the girl. "Did Krum do something to you?"_

 _"I…I don't know. It is all a blank…"_

 ** _Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland_**

 ** _13th January 1995_**

It had been nearly three weeks since Hermione had been attacked by the two Durmstrang students and, following the visit to the DMLE Headquarters, where she had been interrogated using Veritaserum, the DMLE using the opportunity to verify her accusation, and she had started suffering flashbacks of her waking up, being stuck between the TriWizard Tournament and his friend, some of them causing her to start screaming with mixed reactions from the Professors of her classes

She also knew that she was struggling to cope with her classes, resulting in her academic performance going from the top of the class through to the position that Ron Weasley was in, 24th in the class, with the worst reaction being from the potions professor, Severus Snape, who deducted over 300 points from Gryffindor during the two lessons he had teaching her

The only problem with that was her friend, Harry, had been noticing that she had not been herself, and he was starting to ask questions. The other problem was that someone in the Durmstrang camp had noticed her leaving Krum's stateroom, and that a rumour had propagated amongst the students that she had slept with the Bulgarian Seeker.

She had taken to stealing Harry's invisibility cloak and, when not having lessons, she had started to take to hiding out in a room on the Seventh Floor, near a tapestry of a wizard who made a foolish attempt to train trolls for the ballet, intent on hiding from the rumours and the one person who she said to herself that she needed to talk to.

Sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room in the dark, she was contemplating her life, how everything that had happened to her at Hogwarts had gone wrong for her, especially as she had almost died several times during her school careers, firstly by a troll attacking her, then being petrified by the Basilisk that had been set on people by Ginny Weasley being under the influence of Tom Riddle, almost being turned into a Werewolf by the previous Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, and finally being raped by two students from a foreign school.

The one thing she noticed, however, that she was always comforted by one person, someone who she almost turned away from her all because of the feelings of how helpless she would have been, the person wo she had feelings for before she was scared that the person that she loved but now new that she could never have, Harry Potter.

She watched him as he was climbing down the stairs in the middle of the night, Harry being aware that someone had stolen his Invisibility Cloak, the one thing that he had inherited from his parents, and felt guilty. Pulling it from her bag, she was about to give it back to him when he spotted her on the sofa, sitting next to her, but keeping a respectable distance apart.

"I haven't seen you much Hermione." Harry said, reaching his hand over to her, not noticing how she had recoiled. "And I don't believe the rumours either."

Hermione looked at him, questioning him with her eyes. "the rumour that you slept with Krum. The reason I know you would never do that with Krum willingly is simple. I know you're in love with someone else, and I know that, despite the arguments, you have been since you and Ron first met."

Suddenly Hermione started crying over what Harry had to her. "I...I don't love Ronald as I...I hate him. He constantly belittles me, plus he believes the rumours about Krum." She said, knowing that she would need to tell him the truth, looking at the floor. "I...I...I was raped by him…by Krum. After the Yule Ball, he offered me a nightcap and then...then everything was blank...I don't remember anything but waking up and finding both him and his friend Poliakoff asleep, still inside me."

"WHAT!"

Hermione pushed herself into the back of the sofa where she was sitting, the one word that Harry had shouted scaring her. Harry looked at her and, seeing the fear on her face, sat down. "Did...did you report it?"

"I...I told Professor McGonagall and Madam Pomfrey the following morning. One of the Aurors from the DMLE came out." Hermione said, holding her knees against her body. "They…they said…they said that because I was a Muggleborn that my parents need not know as they are just Muggles."

"That's completely barbaric!" Harry said, shocked at the DMLE's reaction. "They…they are the reason that I am losing faith in the Wizarding World. First his godfather, Sirius not getting a trial, but instead getting thrown in Azkaban, and now you being treated like a second-class citizen. Then Snape deducts lots of points and it is no wonder that you were like that in class, with Krum raping you. Did they say that they would arrest him?"

"They…they said that because he is a TriWizard Champion, he is immune from prosecution, like you, Fleur and Cedric. They said that his friend, on the other hand, isn't." Hermione said, crying.

"Just because the DMLE wont prosecute Krum, does not mean that I won't sort him out." Harry said, plotting the most painful way to murder the Quidditch star that he had previously been in envy of. "I am going to murder the bastard."

"Harry," Hermione said, trying to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't get yourself in trouble by killing someone."

"Hermione. He raped you and then he and his school mates have humiliated you. Remember that I am a TriWizard Champion and that means that I am immune from prosecution." Harry said. "That means that, short of an Unforgivable, I could legally get away with it. I'll let him do the Second Task, but if we have to meet in the third, he better watch his step!"

Harry saw his missing Invisibility Cloak next to Hermione and instantly knew why she had taken it. "I'll be here for you Hermione. I'll be here for you."

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in..._ _Chapter 04 – The Second Task…and what happens underwater?_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date** **21/01/2017**


	4. 04 – The Second Task

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **04 – The Second Task**

Warnings **Contains mentions of** **rape and Ron Bashing.**

Reviews to Guest Reviews:

\- ' _Don't see why people are throwing such a snit. The summary contained a massive hint of what was going to happen, and there was no graphic scene. Also, there's none of those stupid "she learns to love him" things going on, which just trivialize the seriousness of the subject (and also seem to happen in stories involving Snape/Draco etc. a lot). I'd bet any amount of money that if this story featured Harry getting drugged and graphically buggered, a lot of these complaints wouldn't be occurring, they'd just being bugging you about when is the mpreg coming. Keep on writing and pay them no mind, they can't stick to a standard.'_ A very logical point sir. As an aside, I will be pushing the Harry/Hermione button in this chapter...

A/N _Takes some scenes from canon…_

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Previously on Taking Hermione…_

 _"That's completely barbaric!" Harry said, shocked at the DMLE's reaction. "They…they are the reason that I am losing faith in the Wizarding World. First his godfather, Sirius not getting a trial, but instead getting thrown in Azkaban, and now you being treated like a second-class citizen. Then Snape deducts lots of points and it is no wonder that you were like that in class, with Krum raping you. Did they say that they would arrest him?"_

 _"They…they said that because he is a TriWizard Champion, he is immune from prosecution, like you, Fleur and Cedric. They said that his friend, on the other hand, isn't." Hermione said, crying._

 _"Just because the DMLE wont prosecute Krum, does not mean that I won't sort him out." Harry said, plotting the most painful way to murder the Quidditch star that he had previously been in envy of. "I am going to murder the bastard."_

 _"Harry," Hermione said, trying to put her hand on his shoulder to calm him down. "Don't get yourself in trouble by killing someone."_

 _"Hermione. He raped you and then he and his school mates have humiliated you. Remember that I am a TriWizard Champion and that means that I am immune from prosecution." Harry said. "That means that, short of an Unforgivable, I could legally get away with it. I'll let him do the Second Task, but if we have to meet in the third, he better watch his step!"_

 _Harry saw his missing Invisibility Cloak next to Hermione and instantly knew why she had taken it. "I'll be here for you Hermione. I'll be here for you."_

 _ **Prefects Bathroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **January 1995**_

Harry was worried for Hermione, leaving her alone with Neville and Dean in Gryffindor Tower whilst he had followed what she had wanted. He knew that the two of them were very friendly to the brains of the Forth Year, but he had worries that Krum would overpower them, should he come into the Common Room.

Harry remembered how Hermione had asked him to go to the library and fetch her a book whilst on his way back from the Prefects Bathroom, his visit there being to try to work out the clue to the egg, and he was hoping that she would be alright for the couple of hours he was away.

Walking down the stairs from the Prefects Bathroom as quietly as possible, though the faces in some of the portraits still turned curiously at the squeak of a floorboard, the rustle of his trousers causing him to worry, especially as he was running close to curfew when he suddenly saw the marauders map light up a name he had not suspected, Barty Crouch, running through the corridor.

It just didn't seem in character, somehow, for correct, law-abiding Mr. Crouch to be sneaking around somebody else's office this late at night, especially the office of the Head of Slytherin, Severus Snape.

Quickly running to the library, he collected the book that Hermione had wanted, _The Witches Curse_ , and checked it out on her behalf, noticing the frown off the Librarian, Madam Prince, a frown because of a Wizard checking out a book for Witches.

Having collected the book, he ran back to the Gryffindor Common Room, hoping to see Hermione when he had the sudden thought. ' _What if she wouldn't want me because of the rape? I doubt that I will be able to cope with the fact that I love her, yet can't have her._

 _ **Charms Classroom, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **1**_ _ **st**_ _ **February 1995**_

Harry and Hermione were sitting at the very back of the Charms class with a table to themselves. They were supposed to be practicing the opposite of the Summoning Charm today. The Summoning Charm, from what Harry had remembered from when he had learned it for the first task, was the opposite for the Banishing Charm.

Owing to the potential for nasty accidents when objects kept flying across the room, Professor Flitwick had given each student a stack of cushions on which to practice, the theory being that these wouldn't hurt anyone if they went off target. It was a good theory, but it wasn't working very well. Neville's aim was so poor that he kept accidentally sending much heavier things flying across the room, Professor Flitwick as an example.

Looking at Hermione whilst Professor Flitwick went whizzing resignedly past them, Harry knew that he needed to tell her his feelings for her, but he was unsure. As Professor Flitwick landed on top of a large cabinet, Hermione Banished a cushion, causing it to fly across the room, landing in the box they were all supposed to be aiming at.

"I've got it!" Hermione said in glee. "Neville loaned me that book that Professor Moody gave him and in it was a plant called gillyweed, a plant which would help you be able to breath underwater for an hour."

"Thanks Hermione," Harry said, kissing her on the cheek. He felt Hermione suddenly stiffen, but then relax as he moved back. "I'm sorry Hermione."

Hermione looked at the tears threatening to form in the eyes of the raven-haired boy and decided that she knew would change everything. Grabbing Harry by the collar, she did the one thing to signal her love for him, kissing him.

Little did she know that Viktor had one more plan for her…

 _ **The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **24th February 1995**_

Harry was afraid. His fledgling relationship with Hermione was going well since that Charms lesson when she kissed him, but he could tell that something was wrong.

He had been in the Gryffindor Common Room, studying with Hermione over the next few weeks of what was in the Charms Syllabus, when Hermione was called for, along with Ron, to go to Professor Dumbledore's office, but what worried Harry was that Hermione had not returned.

Standing at the lake, waiting for the Second Task to start, Harry watched as the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman, was moving among the champions, spacing them along the bank at intervals of ten feet. Harry was on the very end of the line, next to Krum, who was wearing swimming trunks and was holding his wand ready, looking like he wanted to murder Harry, but there again, Harry was in the mood to murder Krum, especially as the Bulgarian had raped his girlfriend.

"All right, Harry?" Bagman whispered as he moved Harry a few feet farther away from Krum. "Know what you're going to do?"

"Yeah," Harry panted, massaging his ribs. Bagman gave Harry's shoulder a quick squeeze and returned to the judges' table; he pointed his wand at his throat as he had done at the World Cup, said, "Sonorous!" and his voice boomed out across the dark water toward the stands.

"Well, all our champions are ready for the second task, which will start on my whistle. They have precisely an hour to recover what has been taken from them. On the count of three, then.

One…two…three!"

The whistle echoed shrilly in the cold, still air; the stands erupted with cheers and applause; without looking to see what the other champions were doing, Harry pulled off his shoes and socks, pulled the handful of gillyweed out of his pocket, stuffed it into his mouth, and waded out into the lake.

It was so cold he felt the skin on his legs searing as though this were fire, not icy water. His sodden robes weighed him down as he walked in deeper; now the water was over his knees, and his rapidly numbing feet were slipping over silt and flat, slimy stones. He was chewing the gillyweed as hard and fast as he could; it felt unpleasantly slimy and rubbery, like octopi's tentacles. Waist-deep in the freezing water he stopped, swallowed, and waited for something to happen.

He could hear laughter in the crowd and knew he must look stupid, walking into the lake without showing any sign of magical power. The part of him that was still dry was covered in goose pimples; half immersed in the icy water, a cruel breeze lifting his hair, Harry started to shiver violently. He avoided looking at the stands; the laughter was becoming louder, and there were catcalls and jeering from the Slytherins.

Eventually Harry managed to get into the lake, heading down to the depths where he saw four bodies, the bodies of Cho Chang, Ron Weasley, Hermione and a little girl who looked like his fellow champion, Fleur Delacour.

He knew that he had just got ahead of Krum, but not much as the Bulgarian was right behind him, in a half shark, half man form. Harry saw the Bulgarian and resisted the urge to send the Giant Squid at him, especially as he knew from Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them that the Giant Squid of Hogwarts had a hatred of sharks.

As Harry got closer, he saw that Krum was headed not to Hermione, but to Cho Chang, who was bound to the rock. Transfiguring himself back to his Human form, albeit with a Bubble Head Charm, Krum went to undo his shorts with one hand, his other hand slowly undoing Cho's shirt, when an Reductor curse was aimed at him, a curse from the Seventh Year that Harry knew would be really pissed at anyone assaulting his girlfriend…

Cedric Diggory.

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in..._ _Chapter 05 - The Investigation Deepens…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date** **14/01/2017**


	5. 05 – The Investigation Deepens

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **05 - The Investigation Deepens**

Warnings **Contains mentions of** **rape and Ron Bashing. Contains some swearing…**

A/N _This chapter contains scenes from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire…_

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _previously on Taking Hermione…_

 _Deputy Head Auror Constance 'Connie' Plumber was making her way from the canteen to her desk when she saw her former Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall, waiting at the welcome desk. Connie headed over, wondering why the Head of Gryffindor was wanting from the Auror Department._

 _"Good morning Professor McGonagall," she said, greeting the woman who, at Hogwarts, helped her in some extracurricular classes so she could become an Auror. "How can the Auror Department help you?"_

 _"Good morning Auror Plumber. I'm here because we have a situation at Hogwarts." Professor McGonagall replied. "We need your help as one of our students has been attacked."_

 _"Who is this alleged victim?" Connie asked, " And what is her blood status?"_

 _"The victim is Hermione Granger, a Muggleborn" Professor McGonagall said, knowing what the Auror was going to say._

 _"Well we can certainly investigate the situation, but as she is a Muggleborn, we have no need to talk to her parents." Connie said, agreeing a time to head over to Hogwarts to speak to Hermione, knowing that her boss would want her head on a platter should she fail to get a conviction._

 _Minerva just hoped that Hermione would be able to recover from the ordeal that she had undergone, and that she would be able to come out of it stronger._

 _ **Auror Headquarters, Ministry of Magic, London, England**_

 _ **24th February 1995**_

It had been two months since Minerva McGonagall had been to see Auror Connie Plumber, two months since Hermione had been attacked by the TriWizard Champion from Durmstrang. She had been summoned by the Auror, instead of attending the Second Task, as she had needed to be informed of the status of the Investigation by the Auror Department.

Minerva had noticed the last couple of weeks a change in her young lion, all charges that she can attribute to a certain Harry James Potter. She had heard from her colleague Filius Flitwick that they had shared a kiss in the Charms Classroom after he had heard her discussing a possible solution to his going underwater in the Second Task.

Heading through the Atrium in the Ministry, she remembered how Harry and Hermione reminded her of a different couple, one who had suffered from a similar tragedy back in October 1976, when Lily Evans, the Sixth-Year prefect for Gryffindor, was viciously raped by Forth Year Slytherin, Regulus Black.

It was only thanks to James Potter that Lily had managed to get her confidence back, despite the lack of willingness for the Wizengamot to convict the youngest Black, all thanks to his grandfather, Arcturus Black, bribing the Minister of Magic, Harold Minchum, to shut down the case.

It was only thanks to a Potter family spell that Lily had managed to get pregnant, the rape causing her to lose her virginity meaning that had James not cast the spell, the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter would have ended with him.

Walking into the lifts, she remembered the argument that she had with the Headmaster over taking the case to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, his citing that Hermione needed to learn to forgive Mr Krum and Mr Poliakoff for their actions, and she needed to understand that it would be character building.

Minerva's response was transfiguring his garish robes into a goat, then obliviating the memory of a naked Albus Dumbledore out of her mind as she did not want the memory to stay with her.

Heading into the Auror Department, Minerva knew that she was going to have to face facts that Viktor Krum had immunity for the duration of the TriWizard Tournament, but there was going to be an investigation about the conduct of Andrei Poliakoff.

Heading to Auror Plumber's office, she saw former Order of the Phoenix members Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and Kingsley Shacklebolt, the Deputy Head Auror, discussing how they would keep Rufus Scrimgeour off the hunt for Sirius Black, someone who Minerva knew was innocent, having overheard a conversation between Harry and Hermione.

As she walked in to the office, she saw the investigating Auror drowned under a significant amount of parchment that had been strewn all over the place, most of it relating to the three cases that she had been assigned to, Hermione's case being one of the trio.

"Ah Professor McGonagall. I'm glad that you are here." Connie said, greeting her former Professor. "I called you here today to discuss the way that the case with Miss Granger is going. It seems that the Bulgarian Minister of Magic, Dimitar Oblansk, has tried to persuade Madam Bones to force me to drop the case, despite the fact that I am determined to see it through. He has even tried going through the Department of Magical International Cooperation, but thank goodness it is Percy Weasley running things over there, as Barty Crouch is off ill.

Just as McGonagall was going to respond about how it was déjà vu all over again and how she was surprised that Barty Crouch was taking time off to be ill, another Auror ran into the office. "Auror Plumber, you're needed at Hogwarts. It seems that one of your cases is turning sour."

 _ **Professor McGonagall's Office, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **25th February 1995**_

One of the worst things about the aftermath of the second task that Harry thought was that everybody was very keen to hear details of what had happened down in the lake, how Viktor Krum had come out of the lake to find him and Cedric beating seven shades out of him, how Harry and Cedric had found themselves hit by a curse from Igor Karkaroff, the Headmaster of the Durmstrang Institute.

What was made worse was, when both Harry and Cedric tried to respond in kind, they were hauled off by Aurors to the office of Professor McGonagall, accompanied by the two people they had rescued, Hermione Granger and Cho Chang, in order for them to cool off.

Both Cho and Hermione remembered the last time they were in a Professors office, the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. The Headmaster had put all the hostages into a bewitched sleep, but first assuring them that they would be quite safe, and would awake when they were back above the water.

Waiting for the Deputy Headmistress, who was reported to be on her way back from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, Cedric knew he was in deep trouble legally.

"Cedric, don't worry. You had a reason to beat the shit out of Krum. He raped my Hermione, possibly drugging before attacking her, and now he has tried to sexually assault Cho." Harry said, trying to reassure his fellow TriWizard Champion. "Apparently, because he is a TriWizard Champion, he is immune from prosecution, like you, Fleur and myself."

"That…that means that the Aurors can't arrest us for murdering the bastard?" Cedric asked.

"Short of an Unforgivable, we could legally get away with it." Harry replied, confirming what he was aware of thanks to Hermione. Little did he know that the book that Hermione had asked him to get her a month ago, but had only managed to read a couple of days ago, had scared her…

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **29**_ _ **th**_ _ **February 1994**_

Harry was just sitting down when he saw an owl fly through the Great Hall towards him, carrying the livery of the _Daily Prophet_ newspaper,accompanied by other _Daily Prophet_ owls who were headed to their subscribers. Attached to his copy of the newspaper was a note from Rita Skeeter saying that she was giving him this copy free of charge.

Opening the newspaper, he saw a photograph of him and Cedric pummelling Krum. Seeing the headline, he threw it down in disgust.

" **Harry Potter's Secret Heartache**

 _By Rita Skeeter_

A boy like no other, perhaps — yet a boy suffering all the usual pangs of adolescence, deprived of love since the tragic demise of his parents, fourteen-year-old Harry Potter thought he had found solace in his steady girlfriend at Hogwarts, Muggle-born Hermione Granger. Little did he know that he would shortly be suffering yet another emotional blow in a life already littered with personal loss.

Miss Granger, a plain but ambitious girl, seems to have a taste for famous wizards that Harry alone cannot satisfy. Since the arrival at Hogwarts of Viktor Krum, Bulgarian Seeker and hero of the last World Quidditch Cup, Miss Granger has been toying with both boys' affections. Krum, who is openly smitten with the devious Miss Granger, who was seen coming from the Durmstrang ship on the day following the Yule Ball, which your _Daily Prophet_ reporter informed you, the readers, the following day.

It was at the Second Task that, following the rescue of Miss Granger by the youngest TriWizard Tournament, a fight broke out between the three male champions about Krum's actions, the Bulgarian Seeker has been accused of rape by Miss Granger, according to our sources within the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It seems the fight, from what yours truly witnessed, was over the alleged expunging of Miss Granger's honour by Krum.

However, it might not be Miss Granger's doubtful natural charms that have captured these unfortunate boys' interest, as we have been informed by Miss Pansy Parkinson, a pretty and vivacious fourth-year student, that Miss Granger is "really ugly, but she'd be well up to making a Love Potion, she's quite brainy", with Miss Parkinson casting suspicion on that being Miss Granger's method.

Love Potions are, of course, banned at Hogwarts, and no doubt Albus Dumbledore will want to investigate these claims. In the meantime, Harry Potter's well-wishers must hope that, next time, he bestows his heart on a worthier candidate."

"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, and the duo jumped, then smelled the grease of products that their Potions Master must have put in his hair, "I must ask you not to discuss it at breakfast as that article has just made the entirety of my house throw up. That is 50 points per person that you have made throw up taken off Gryffindor."

Harry could see Hermione was fuming over the article and the Potions Master taking off several points. Heading over to the Hufflepuff table to speak to Cedric Diggory, he had a plan, one which both Cedric and his godfather could take a vital part in, unaware that the curse that Karkaroff had cast on the two of them could prove fatal to one of them…

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in..._ _Chapter 06 – Cedric and Harry plot…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date** **03/02/2017**


	6. 06 – The Plotting

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **06 – The Plotting**

Warnings **Contains mentions of** **rape and Ron Bashing.**

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Previously on Taking Hermione…_

 _"Cedric, don't worry. You had a reason to beat the shit out of Krum. He raped my Hermione, possibly drugging before attacking her, and now he has tried to sexually assault Cho." Harry said, trying to reassure his fellow TriWizard Champion. "Apparently, because he is a TriWizard Champion, he is immune from prosecution, like you, Fleur and myself."_

 _"That…that means that the Aurors can't arrest us for murdering the bastard?" Cedric asked._

 _"Short of an Unforgivable, we could legally get away with it." Harry replied, confirming what he was aware of thanks to Hermione. Little did he know that the book that Hermione had asked him to get her a month ago, but had only managed to read a couple of days ago, had scared her…_

 _The next day, following reading an article in the Daily Prophet by Rita Skeeter, which insinuated that Hermione had only got with Krum due to Love Potions being used, Harry and Hermione were shocked when they heard someone come up to them from behind._

 _"Fascinating though your social life undoubtedly is, Miss Granger," said an icy voice right behind them, and the duo jumped, then smelled the grease of products that their Potions Master must have put in his hair, "I must ask you not to discuss it at breakfast as that article has just made the entirety of my house throw up. That is 50 points per person that you have made throw up taken off Gryffindor."_

 _Harry could see Hermione was fuming over the article and the Potions Master taking off several points. Heading over to the Hufflepuff table to speak to Cedric Diggory, he had a plan, one which both Cedric and his godfather could take a vital part in, unaware that the curse that Karkaroff had cast on the two of them could prove fatal to one of them…_

 _ **Gryffindor Common Room, Gryffindor Tower, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft, Scotland**_

 _ **12**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1995**_

Harry was resting on the sofa nearest the fireplace in Gryffindor Tower, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder, his arm round her holding her tight. He was watching the entrance to the staircases, hoping that nobody would disturb them.

It had been a couple of weeks since the article by Rita Skeeter, an article which was followed up two days later by Molly Weasley sending Hermione a howler, accusing her of being promiscuous, claiming her Muggle upbringing was to blame for her first sleeping with Viktor Krum, then Harry.

The result of the Howler was twofold. Because of it, Hermione broke down in tears, upset over the accusations and insinuations that had been made, her body shaking with the stress that had been caused. The second effect came from Harry, who let loose a large amount of accidental magic, resulting in all the candles being extinguished, the hourglass containing the points of the four Hogwarts houses to explode, a section of the Gryffindor House table splintering off, impaling itself in the chest of the Headmaster of Durmstrang Institute, Igor Karkaroff, who had failed to dive under the table, unlike his colleagues.

A few mornings later, he had received a visit from Arthur Weasley, someone who he had looked up to until his wife had run her mouth via the Howler. He had dragged Molly to Hogwarts to force her to apologise, following a visit to The Burrow by Minerva McGonagall and a return Howler from Ginny, who had helped Harry take Hermione to the Hospital Wing following the breakdown.

Kissing Hermione on the cheek, saw she had a look on the face, a look that she had when she was mentally recollecting something that she had read. Suddenly she started crying, for one reason which Harry had not expected.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concerned about his girlfriend.

"You remember that book I asked you to check out, _The Witches Curse,_ _it…it explains about how witches can't have children with anyone except the person who broke our hymen. It means that…it means that I can't have children with you if ever we got married." Hermione explained, her tears falling down her face quicker than ever._

"And?" Harry asked. "I mean yes I would have loved to have had kids, but I will stay with you because I love you too much."

"But you need someone who could provide you a way to extend your family line." Hermione protested, trying to hint that she was going to breakup with Harry, "I can't do that to you."

"Again, I love you too much Hermione to lose you." Harry argued. "I will find a way to help you, but I will never break up with you."

"But Harry, according to the book _Nature's Nobility: A Wizarding Genealogy_ you're the next in line to lead the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter when your great-uncle, Charlus Potter, dies." Hermione tried to protest. "That means that you need to think about the continuity of your family, not some spoiled Muggleborn like myself."

"No Hermione, I will never leave you. If my family dies out with me, then that is that." Harry said, kissing Hermione, despite his external façade of calmness, inside he was fuming, not just because of Krum, but that he had family who seemed to have known nothing about him, not even rescuing him from the Dursley family. "I will never leave you."

Little did he know that he would find a way that summer to help…if he survived the third task.

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1995**_

Cedric Diggory had made his mind up. He had worked out a way to kill Viktor Krum, without the use of an Unforgivable, all thanks to a meeting in Hogsmeade with his father, Amos Diggory.

Amos, in his role of Head of the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, had informed his son that there was a reason for the Blast Ended Skrewts that Hagrid had been breeding, with the blessing of the Ministry of Magic, despite the insinuation by Rita Skeeter that he had been doing it illegally.

The reason for their existance was simple. The Blast Ended Skrewts were to be used in a maze that was going to start growing in the next few weeks on the Hogwarts Quidditch pitch, which made Cedric smile.

Heading to where Harry and Hermione were sitting at the Gryffindor table eating their evening meal, having spent the day in Hogsmeade together, visiting a cave which was the current, albeit temporary, residence of Sirius Black, Harry's godfather, he was about to explain his plan of feeding Krum to the Skrewts in the third task.

Harry agreed to the plan, knowing that then they could not be blamed, even if Minister Fudge, who Cedric described as "a complete and utter wanker who could not even use the bog without his Undersecretary holding his bollocks."

Harry had explained that he had gone to see his godfather, Sirius Black, in Hogsmeade and Cedric was shocked. He had grown up believing that Sirius Black had betrayed the Potters, but here was proof that he was innocent. Harry had explained that he had told Sirius what had happened to Hermione, Sirius frowned and said three words which shocked the raven-haired teen. "It's happened again.", but would not respond when Harry asked him what he had meant.

Cedric promised that he would speak to his father again, asking him to get a trial for Sirius, but also at the same time, he was going to try and get more information from Hagrid about how he could get around the Skrewts, information that he would share with Harry.

Eventually Cedric would get the information about the Skrewts, but the curse that Karkaroff had hit him with on the day of the second task was still active…

 _ **The Krum Staterooms, Durmstrang Ship, The Great Lake, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **14**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1995**_

Viktor Krum was laying on the bed, annoyed with the letter he had received back in January from the manager of the Bulgarian National Quidditch Team, suspending him from the team whilst the investigations into his conduct during the TriWizard Tournament.

Ever since the death of the Headmaster, Igor Karkaroff, he had less influence on the ship. Karkaroff's brother, who was the Deputy Headmaster, was not one of his fans, and ran a tighter ship. In fact, had it not been for the fact that Krum had immunity for prosecution, the new Headmaster would have handed him over to the British Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

 _'Тези_ _шибани_ _копелета_ _._ _Как_ _смееш_ _да_ _ме_ _спре_ _от_ _екипа_ _._ _Това_ _курва_ _заслужаваше_ _всичко_ _,_ _че_ _тя_ _е_ _идва_ _с_ _нея_ _._ _Тя_ _е_ _,_ _че_ _в_ _близост_ _до_ _Потър_ _,_ _че_ _тя_ _би_ _била_ _полезна_ _,_ _за_ _да_ _получите_ _информация_ _от_ _,_ _но_ _вместо_ _това_ _тя_ _ми_ _съобщи_ _за_ _Министерството_ _на_ _магията_ _._ _Аз_ _отивам_ _да_ _се_ _направи_ _Потър_ _и_ _неговата_ _курва_ _заплащане_ _за_ _това_ _,_ _което_ _те_ _са_ _направили_ _!'_ he thought in his native Bulgarian, trying to work out ways to make Harry suffer. ( _'Those fucking bastards. How dare they suspend me from the team. That whore deserved everything that she had coming to her. She is that close to Potter that she would have been useful to get information from, but instead she reported me to the Ministry of Magic. I am going to make Potter and his whore pay for what they have done_!')

Suddenly he had remembered one thing that could get him his revenge, one that would drive Harry Potter to the edge…

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in..._ _Chapter 07 – Krum tries to trap someone..._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date** **04/02/2017**


	7. 07 – The Prophet

Title T **aking Hermione** / / / Rating M

Chapter **07 – The Prophet**

Warnings **Contains mentions of** **rape and Ron Bashing.**

A/N _Contains scenes from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. In a change to canon, Crouch Junior died in Azkaban, with the true Moody being DADA Professor..._

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Previously on Taking Hermione..._

 _'Тези_ _шибани_ _копелета_ _._ _Как_ _смееш_ _да_ _ме_ _спре_ _от_ _екипа_ _._ _Това_ _курва_ _заслужаваше_ _всичко_ _,_ _че_ _тя_ _е_ _идва_ _с_ _нея_ _._ _Тя_ _е_ _,_ _че_ _в_ _близост_ _до_ _Потър_ _,_ _че_ _тя_ _би_ _била_ _полезна_ _,_ _за_ _да_ _получите_ _информация_ _от_ _,_ _но_ _вместо_ _това_ _тя_ _ми_ _съобщи_ _за_ _Министерството_ _на_ _магията_ _._ _Аз_ _отивам_ _да_ _се_ _направи_ _Потър_ _и_ _неговата_ _курва_ _заплащане_ _за_ _това_ _,_ _което_ _те_ _са_ _направили_ _!'_ _he thought in his native Bulgarian, trying to work out ways to make Harry suffer. ('Those fucking bastards. How dare they suspend me from the team. That whore deserved everything that she had coming to her. She is that close to Potter that she would have been useful to get information from, but instead she reported me to the Ministry of Magic. I am going to make Potter and his whore pay for what they have done!')_

 _Suddenly he had remembered one thing that could get him his revenge, one that would drive Harry Potter to the edge…_

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1995**_

Harry had sent his owl, Hedwig on a mission, working in collaboration with the two pranksters of Gryffindor, Fred and George Wesley. He had been having dreams, dreams which mentioned the boss of the twins elder brother, Barty Crouch Senior.

Hedwig didn't return for over a week, arriving the start of the Easter holidays. Percy's letter was enclosed in a package of Easter eggs that Mrs Weasley, the twins mother, had sent. Harry was shocked at the fact that his were the size of dragon eggs and full of homemade toffee, whereas Hermione's was smaller than a chicken egg. Her face fell when she saw it.

"Excuse me a moment Hermione whilst I send mother an Howler!" Ginny said, annoyed at how Hermione was being treated. "I don't give a flying fuck if she punishes me!"

Hermione was shocked at what Ginny had said, the language used, then she realised that Colin Creevey, Ginny's boyfriend, must have been giving lessons in Muggle swearing.

Looking sadly at her tiny egg, she was pulled from her thoughts by Harry. "Don't you want to see what Percy's written?" Harry asked her. Percy's letter was short and irritated.

" _As I am constantly telling the Daily Prophet, Mr. Crouch is taking a well-deserved break. He is sending in regular owls with instructions. No, I haven't actually seen him, but I think I can be trusted to know my own superior's handwriting._

 _I have quite enough to do at the moment without trying to quash these ridiculous rumors. Please don't bother me again unless it's something important. Happy Easter."_

The start of the summer term would normally have meant that Harry was training hard for the last Quidditch match of the season. This year, however, it was the third and final task in the TriWizard Tournament for which he needed to prepare, but he still didn't know what he would have to do.

Little did he know that Krum would try and strike again...

 _ **The Library, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **20**_ _ **th**_ _ **March 1995**_

Viktor Krum was happy. His plan to make Harry Potter suffer was ready to go, the plan involving separating the Gryffindor TriWizard Champion away from his girlfriend and removing any chance of Potter having a sign of happiness.

Heading to the doorway of the corridor, he cast the Imperius Curse on a Gryffindor First Year and told the young girl to fetch Hermione Granger, claiming that Professor McGonagall wanted to see her, thus separating her and Potter.

As the First Year headed over to Hermione, Viktor knew that he was taking a risk with his life, but h didn't care. He wanted revenge on the Mudblood and her boyfriend, revenge that he knew that he could get all thanks to his Diplomatic Immunity that was given as part of being a TriWizard Tournament competitor, the Tournament that, thanks to his late Headmaster intervening, held him in first place.

As Hermione came out of the Library, he watched as she had started to head to the Transfiguration Professors office when she suddenly turned, having heard him move ever so slightly. Stunning her, he lofted the unconscious body and walked her to an abandoned classroom, where he entered and, casting a vanishing charm, made Hermione's clothes disappear.

Just as he had finished removing his own, he heard the sound of a door crashing open, a spell which he would later claim to the attending Headmaster of Hogwarts, who would be accompanied with the Head of Gryffindor and Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor, was a Killing Curse, but was in fact a Bat Bogey Hex, missing him by mere millimetres. Caught by a Body Binder, he came face to face with the one thing that he never wanted to see again, the one thing he had not planned...

One very angry Harry James Potter!

 _ **The Great Hall, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **21st June 1995**_

It had been almost three months since Hermione had almost been raped at the hands of Viktor Krum and, had it not been for Harry saving her, she doubted that she would have coped with the aftermath.

What made it worse was that, despite the protests of Professor McGonagall and Professor Moody, the old Auror especially, his having found out that the late Igor Karkaroff had been responsible for Harry's name going in to the Goblet been one of the shocks of the evening, having worked with an Unspeakable he knew to find out the truth. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, refused to banish Krum from the grounds until the conclusion of the Tournament, citing that the magical contract was still in force.

It had took the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team to pull their Seeker off the aged Headmaster when he heard the news that dinnertime, but not before allowing Harry to cast a Bowl Loosening Hex on him, a memory that the Weasley Twins constantly replayed on an Observation Orb that they had purchased from Hogsmeade.

When Harry had told his godfather what Dumbledore had said, he had had to put Sirius in a Body Bind and remove his wand as not to let the Marauder head to Hogwarts to have it out with Dumbledore. Sirius still managed to get into he Headmasters office, however, and urinated im the Headmasters Pensive, resulting in Dumbledore having to shave his beard and hair off.

The Aurors were next to useless, saying about Krum and his immunity. When Harry had told them that Krum had used the Imperius on a Gryffindor First Year, who happened to be a Muggleborn, two attending laughed at him, saying that the Acting Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation was right, that Harry was a liar and a rule breaking petulant child.

Tired of walking in on Harry and Harry all over the school, Professor McGonagall had given them permission to use the empty Transfiguration classroom at lunchtime for Harry to train for the Third Task, which they had warded seven ways to Sunday whilst they were using it.

Harry had soon mastered the Impediment Curse, a spell to slow down and obstruct attackers; the Reductor Curse, which would enable him to blast solid objects out of his way; and the Four-Point Spell, a useful discovery of Hermione's that would make his wand point due north, therefore enabling him to check whether he was going in the right direction within the maze.

He was still having trouble with the Shield Charm, though. This was supposed to cast a temporary, invisible wall around himself that deflected minor curses; Hermione managed to shatter it with a well-placed Jelly-Legs Jinx, and Harry wobbled around the room for ten minutes afterward before she had looked up the counter-jinx.

The duo were still on the outs with Ron, who was still believing that Hermione had willingly slept with Krum. Ginny on the other hand was gnashing her teeth other her mothers hints that she needed to "comfort Harry", with her boyfriend Colin saying that he wishes that the Weasley Matriarch would stop interfering in his girlfriends life.

Breakfast was a very noisy affair at the Gryffindor table the day of the task, post owls appearing, bringing Harry a good-luck card from Sirius. It was only a piece of parchment, folded over and bearing a muddy paw print on its front, but Harry appreciated it all the same.

A screech owl arrived for Hermione, carrying her morning copy of the Daily Prophet as usual. She unfolded the paper, glanced at the front page, and spat out a mouthful of pumpkin juice all over it.

"What?" said Harry, staring at her, knowing that something had shocked her.

"Nothing," said Hermione quickly, trying to shove the paper out of sight, but Harry grabbed it. He stared at the headline and said, "No way. Not today. That old cow."

"Hey, Potter! Potter! How's your head? You feeling all right? Sure you're not going to go berserk on us?" Draco Malfoy shouted across the Great Hall from the Slytherin table. Malfoy was holding a copy of the Daily Prophet too. Several Slytherin students up and down the table were sniggering, twisting in their seats to see Harry's reaction.

"' _HARRY POTTER - DISTURBED AND DANGEROUS'_

 _The boy who defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is unstable and possibly dangerous, writes Rita Skeeter, Special Correspondent._

 _Alarming evidence has recently come to light about Harry Potter's strange behaviour, which casts doubts upon his suitability to compete in a demanding competition like the TriWizard Tournament, or even to attend Hogwarts School._

 _Potter, the Daily Prophet can exclusively reveal, regularly collapses at school, and is often heard to complain of pain in the scar on his forehead (relic of the curse with which You-Know-Who attempted to kill him). On Monday last, midway through a Divination lesson, your Daily Prophet reporter witnessed Potter storming from the class, claiming that his scar was hurting too badly to continue studying._

 _It is possible, say top experts at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, that Potter's brain was affected by the attack inflicted upon him by You-Know-Who, and that his insistence that the scar is still hurting is an expression of his deep-seated confusion._

" _He might even be pretending," said one specialist who did not want to be identified. "This could be a plea for attention."_

 _The Daily Prophet, however, has unearthed worrying facts about Harry Potter that Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, has carefully concealed from the wizarding public._

" _Potter can speak Parseltongue," reveals Draco Malfoy, a Hogwarts fourth year. "There were a lot of attacks on students a couple of years ago, and most people thought Potter was behind them after they saw him lose his temper at a duelling club and set a snake on another boy. It was all hushed up, though. But he's made friends with werewolves and giants too. We think he'd do anything for a bit of power."_

 _Parseltongue, the ability to converse with snakes, has long been considered a Dark Art. Indeed, the most famous Parselmouth of our times is none other than You-Know-Who himself. A member of the Dark Force Defence League, who wished to remain unnamed, stated that he would regard any wizard who could speak Parseltongue "as worthy of investigation. Personally, I would be highly suspicious of anybody who could converse with snakes, as serpents are often used in the worst kinds of Dark Magic, and are historically associated with evildoers." Similarly, "anyone who seeks out the company of such vicious creatures as werewolves and giants would appear to have a fondness for violence."_

 _Albus Dumbledore should surely consider whether a boy such as this should be allowed to compete in the TriWizard Tournament. Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening."_

"I'm going to get that bitch, even if it kills me." Harry said, his temper rising. "First Krum, than Skeeter..."

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in.._ _Chapter 08 – The Third Task and someone meets a Blast Ended Skrewt..._

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245** / / / **Publish Date** **07** **/02/2017**


	8. 08 – The Third Task

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **08 – The Third Task**

Warnings **Contains mentions of** **rape and Ron Bashing.**

A/N _Contains some text from Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire..._

NEWS _I have been busy working on this chapter, along with the next one – the final chapter. Once I have uploaded that, I will be uploading the sequel to this, which has the working title called Loving Hermione._

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Previously on Taking Hermione..._

" _Some fear that Potter might resort to the Dark Arts in his desperation to win the tournament, the third task of which takes place this evening." The article within the Daily Prophet read, to Harry's annoyance_

" _I'm going to get that bitch, even if it kills me." Harry said, his temper rising. "First Krum, then Skeeter..."_

 _ **Quidditch Stadium, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **21**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 1995**_

As the enchanted ceiling overhead began to fade from blue to a dusk like colour, Harry had nearly finished his meal before the task, having had one of his forth Year examinations beforehand. Watching the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, rise to his feet at the staff table, he was surprised at the quietness that had come over the assembled group.

"Ladies and gentlemen, in five minutes' time, I will be asking you to make your way down to the Quidditch field for the third and final task of the TriWizard Tournament. Will the champions please follow Mr. Bagman down to the stadium now."

Harry got up, the Gryffindors all along the table were applauding him, Hermione, the Weasley twins, Neville, the Chasers and Ginny all wishing him good luck for the task. Heading out of the Great Hall with Cedric and Fleur next to him, he shook hands with Fleur, wishing her the best of luck in her endeavours in the task.

After getting down to the Quidditch Stadium, Harry was stopped by the Head of the Department for Magical Games and Sports, Ludo Bagman.

"Feeling all right, Harry?" Bagman asked the youngest Champion. "Confident?"

"I'm okay," said Harry. It was sort of true; he was nervous, but he kept running over all the hexes and spells he had been practicing in his mind, and the knowledge that he could remember them all made him feel better.

Five minutes later, the stands had begun to fill; the air was full of excited voices and the rumbling of feet as the hundreds of students filed into their seats. The sky was a deep, clear blue now, and the first stars were starting to appear. Hagrid, Professor Moody, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Flitwick came walking into the stadium and approached Bagman and the champions.

The four Professors were wearing large, red, luminous stars on their hats, all except Hagrid, who had his on the back of his moleskin vest.

"We are going to be patrolling the outside of the maze," said Professor McGonagall to the champions. "If you get into difficulty, and wish to be rescued, send red sparks into the air, and one of us will come and get you, do you understand?"

The champions nodded in agreement, Harry knowing that he and Cedric would have no need to send up sparks, having planned their attempts at the task the night before.

"Off you go, then!" said Bagman brightly to the four patrollers.

"Good luck, Harry," Hagrid whispered, and the four of them walked away in different directions, to station themselves around the maze. Bagman now pointed his wand at his throat, muttered,

" _Sonorus_ ," and his magically magnified voice echoed into the stands. "Ladies and gentlemen, the third and final task of the TriWizard Tournament is about to begin! Let me remind you how the points currently stand!

"In first place is the Champion from the Durmstrang Institute, Mr Viktor Krum!" Upon Hearing the chants form the thirty students from the Northern Europe school, Cedric nodded at Harry, who knew that he was going to exact his revenge on the person who had raped Hermione and had tried to rape Cho. "Tied in first place, with eighty-five points each is Mr Cedric Diggory and Mr Harry Potter, both of Hogwarts School!"

The applause that came from the students of Hogwarts was deafening, Harry seeing his girlfriend on the front row of the Hogwarts supporters, being surrounded by Neville, Fred, George, Cho, Ginny and a girl named Luna Lovegood, who Harry had seen several times in the corridors outside Ravenclaw Tower in the company of Cho Chang. "And in third place is Miss Fleur Delacour, of the Beauxbatons Academy!"

Harry could just make out Ron making a fool of himself by trying to hang off the edge of the surroundings that were attached to the stand, his eyes full of lust from the Allure that the Veela was trying to keep in check.

"So…on my whistle, Mr Krum, Three…two…one…" He gave a short blast on his whistle, and Krum went into the maze, it closing in on him as he went through, reopening minutes later.

Eventually Harry and Cedric were allowed into the maze, deciding to work together in defeating the obstacles. The towering hedges cast black shadows across the path, and, whether because they were so tall and thick or because they had been enchanted, the sound of the surrounding crowd was silenced the moment they entered the maze. Harry felt almost as though he were underwater again. He pulled out his wand, muttered, " _Lumos_ ," and heard Cedric do the same just behind him.

After about fifty yards, they reached a fork. They looked at each other, knowing that they would work together to win the Tournament, and to get revenge on Krum.

The duo heard Bagman's whistle for the final time, signifying that Fleur had entered the maze. Harry remembered that while he was with Remus Lupin and his girlfriend, a metamorphmagus named Nymphadora Tonks, Fleur was obsessed with the sight of the Gringotts Curse Breaker that the Weasley twins were the brother of, Bill Weasley.

Speeding up, they could see nothing in front of them, their path clear for their attempt at the task. The maze was growing darker with every passing minute as the sky overhead deepened to navy, the two Champions reaching a second fork.

" _Point Me_ ," Harry whispered to his wand, holding it flat in his palm.

The wand spun around once and pointed toward his right, into solid hedge. That way was north, and he knew that he needed to go northwest for the centre of the maze. The best he could do was to take the left fork and go right again as soon as possible.

The path ahead was empty too, and when Harry reached a right turn and took it, he again found his way unblocked. Harry didn't know why, but the lack of obstacles was unnerving him. Surely he should have met something by now? It felt as though the maze were luring him into a false sense of security.

Eventually Harry had seen something ahead, something battling a human.

"Cedric…its Krum!" he whispered, both the Gryffindor and the Hufflepuff taking hold of their wands.

"Hagrid's Blast-Ended Skrewts!" Cedric hissed. "Krum's stuck on them!"

Knowing that he had the perfect opportunity, Harry crept behind Krum and tapped him on the shoulder, his wand ignited as he held it angrily, his temper flaring due to the annoyance that he held that Krum had dared to rape his girlfriend.

"You worked it out Potter, how Headmaster Karkaroff was the person who had put your name in the Goblet of Fire, who allowed me to take that Mudblood tart of yours and make her mine." Krum said, smiling, still facing the Skrewt. "I'm surprised that you did not just kill me or Andrei when you had the chance, instead of allowing him to rest inside that prison you named Azkaban."

Harry had a curse on his lips when Krum turned around, swiping Harry's wand off him. "You should have let the whore stay with me...I knew that she was in the middle of her cycle the second time around thanks to information from those 'poor, overworked elves' she was trying to champion the rights of, meaning I could have made her carry my child. At least she cannot have your spawn, the spawn of a person who defeated the Dark Lord as an insolent baby."

Snapping Harry's wand, Viktor knew that he would be defenceless. "Oops...that means you can't kill me now. What was you going to do? Feed me to these creatures?"

Suddenly Cedric cast a spell, hitting the Bulgarian square on the chest. Upon seeing Krum, drop his wand, Harry grabbed it, knowing he would need one now his was broke.

Hiding the evidence of being in the location, Harty levitated the dead body in front of the Skrewt, who jumped up and took a bite of one of the legs. ' _That's one down.'_ Harry thought, realising he had just been party to a murder.

Knowing that they had to continue in the task, he and Cedric having had been united against Krum and the victory that they worked with for the celebration of Hogwarts. Eventually they got to the Cup, having defeated the riddle of a waiting sphinx, when suddenly Cedric started waving his wand over the cup.

"That's strange. It shouldn't be a Portkey. What should happen is when the person picks up the cup, the hedges of the maze automatically drop." Cedric explained. Suddenly he gulped having seen in the spells equations that his wand had spelled out in the air the one thing that he did not want to see. "It…it is a Portkey for only one single magical signature…yours!"

"Both of us," Harry said.

"What?"

"We'll face whatever is coming, together."

Cedric stared at Harry. He unfolded his arms. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah," said Harry. "Yeah…we've helped each other out, haven't we? We both got here. Let's just take it together."

For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin.

"You're on," he said. "Come here."

He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming

handles.

Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the TriWizard Cup aloft, the roar of the crowd, saw Hermione's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before …and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face.

"On three, right?" said Harry. "One…two…three…"

He and Cedric both grasped a handle.

Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the TriWizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at his side.

Reaching a graveyard, Harry had a bad feeling and, placing the Cup in Cedric's hands, he sent the Seventh Year back to Hogwarts.

- **Taking Hermione** -

 _Coming up in..._ _Chapter 09 – The Aftermath of the Third Task…_

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there. On Twitter, the official Hashtag is # **TakingHermione**

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi-Chapter / / / **Status** In Progress

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date** **09/02/2017**


	9. 09 – The Task's Aftermath

Title **Taking Hermione / / /** Rating **M**

Chapter **09 – The Tasks Aftermath**

Warnings **Contains mentions of rape and Ron Bashing.**

-Taking Hermione-

 _Previously on Taking Hermione..._

 _For a moment, Cedric looked as though he couldn't believe his ears; then his face split in a grin._

" _You're on," he said. "Come here."_

 _He grabbed Harry's arm below the shoulder and helped Harry limp toward the plinth where the cup stood. When they had reached it, they both held a hand out over one of the cup's gleaming_ _handles._

 _Harry looked from Cedric to the cup. For one shining moment, he saw himself emerging from the maze, holding it. He saw himself holding the TriWizard Cup aloft, the roar of the crowd, saw Hermione's face shining with admiration, more clearly than he had ever seen it before …and then the picture faded, and he found himself staring at Cedric's shadowy, stubborn face._

" _On three, right?" said Harry. "One…two…three…"_

 _He and Cedric both grasped a handle._

 _Instantly, Harry felt a jerk somewhere behind his navel. His feet had left the ground. He could not unclench the hand holding the TriWizard Cup; it was pulling him onward in a howl of wind and swirling colour, Cedric at his side._

 _Reaching a graveyard, Harry had a bad feeling and, placing the Cup in Cedric's hands, he sent the Seventh Year back to Hogwarts._

 _ **Hospital Wing, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Scotland**_

 _ **22**_ _ **nd**_ _ **June 1995**_

It had been several hours since Harry had commenced the Third Task, several hours since he and Cedric had lifted the TriWizard Cup, several hours since he had from a near a manor, a manor which he had dreamt about at the start of that summer.

Noticing that the graveyard had contained a cauldron set in the middle of it, he forced Cedric to grab hold of the cup, aware that he had saved the older students life through his actions. It was in that graveyard where he saw the Secret Keeper, and betrayer, of his parents, Peter Pettigrew.

Harry had found himself tied up by the rat animagus, and subsequently used as part of a ritual to resurrect his parent's killer, Tom Marvolo Riddle, also known as Lord Voldemort. The fight that had taken place afterwards, including the multiple Cruciatus Curses that had been cast upon him, lead to a weakness in his defences.

It was this weakness that the Dark Lord took advantage of, casting a killing curse at Harry. Because of the effect of the Cruciatus Curse, Harry failed to dodge it, subsequently dying for a short period of time. Unbeknownst to him, the Killing Curse had removed a piece of the Dark Lord's soul, known as a Horcrux.

It was only thanks to the sudden apparition of Nymphadora Tonks, who was an Auror, and Albus Dumbledore, who had noticed through Cedric's memories where Harry was, that Harry had been brought back to the safety of Hogwarts. It helped with the fact that they had managed to trace, from the Portkey that they had found had been applied by Krum the day before, where Harry was.

Nymphadora, or Tonks as she preferred to be called by people, had taken the raven haired young man to the Hospital Wing immediately upon arriving at Hogwarts, with Hermione following her, worried about the state of her boyfriend.

"Professor," Harry mumbled to his Head of House, who was standing guard over him. "Where is Cedric and his father, I want to say thank you to him for everything."

"They are with Professor Sprout," Professor McGonagall replied. "The Minister of Magic has given Cedric the winnings from the Tournament, despite you being one of the winners, saying that he had come back with the cup first."

Harry looked dismayed on one hand, especially as he wanted to use his share of the winnings to help the Weasley twins, who he knew were planning to set up a joke shop. ' _Maybe I could just loan them some money out of my vault. The Weasley's, apart from Ron and Molly recently, have been good to me and so I guess I could help the twins that way.'_

On the other hand, Harry was happy for his friend, who was leaving at the end of this school year, which was to be in a few days. Seeing Sirius, in his human form, was sitting next to Hermione, along with the pink haired Auror and Remus, he lifted his head, feeling a pain in his neck.

"Hey kiddo." Sirius said, hugging his godson. "I thought I had lost you."

Suddenly the Headmaster came into the area of the Hospital Wing where Harry and his entourage was situated, with Sirius almost shifting to his Padfoot form, had it not been for Hermione saying one thing to the dog animagus.

"He knows the truth"

"I need to know what happened after you touched the Portkey in the maze, Harry?" Dumbledore asked, noticing the look on Hermione's face. "Especially why you show signs of being hit by another Killing Curse."

"We can leave that till morning, can't we, Professor Dumbledore?" Hermione asked at the same time as Sirius. Remus, on the other hand, was shocked at how Harry had survived the Killing Curse again.

Harry felt a rush of gratitude toward Sirius and his girlfriend, but Dumbledore took no notice of their words. He leaned forward toward Harry. Very unwillingly, Harry raised his head and considered the blue eyes of his Headmaster.

"If I thought I could help you," Dumbledore said gently, "by putting you into an enchanted sleep and allowing you to postpone the moment when you would have to think about what has happened

tonight, I would do it. But I know better. Numbing the pain for a while will make it worse when you finally feel it. You have shown bravery beyond anything I could have expected of you. I ask you to demonstrate your courage one more time. I ask you to tell us what happened."

Harry took a deep breath and began to tell them. As he spoke, visions of everything that had passed that night seemed to rise before his eyes; he saw the sparkling surface of a potion that had revived Voldemort; how he saw Death Eaters Apparating between graves around them including one of what he presumed to be Voldemort's father; he saw his mother after being hit by the Killing Curse and a little body, withering in agony, lying on the ground in a place known as Limbo.

Once or twice, Sirius made a noise as though about to say something, his hand still tight on Harry's shoulder, but Dumbledore raised his hand to stop him, and Harry was glad of this, because it was easier to keep going now he had started. It was even a relief; he felt almost as though something poisonous were being extracted from him. It was costing him every bit of determination he had to keep talking, yet he sensed that once he had finished, he would feel better.

When Harry told of Wormtail piercing his arm with a dagger, however, Sirius let out a vehement exclamation and Dumbledore stood up so quickly that Harry started. Dumbledore walked around the bed and told Harry to stretch out his arm. Harry showed them both the place where his robes were torn and the cut beneath them.

"He said my blood would make him stronger than if he'd used someone else's," Harry told Dumbledore. "He said the protection that my mother left in me, he would he'd have it too. And he was right — he could touch me without hurting himself, he touched my face."

Dumbledore was shocked at that. He had not expected Voldemort to take Harry's blood. "Sirius, I need you and Remus to look after Harry for the summer. I'm afraid both him and the Dursley's are in trouble if he goes back. I will put a house of yours under the Fidelius Charm and install Miss Granger, if she will accept, or Miss Tonks, as Secret Keeper, if that is alright for you? I will also require another home of yours for the meetings I am going to set up for the Order of the Phoenix, which I will, if you don't mind, be Secret Keeper. I will also force Cornelius and Amelia to set a trial for you, even if I have to get Amelia to see sense."

"You can have my mother's summer home for the Order." Sirius responded, knowing that he and Amelia had broken up days before the death of James and Lily, her blaming him for the loss of their child. "I will speak to my Aunt Dorea, make her see sense about Harry. I know she has not forgiven her late brother-in-law, Fleamont, over his decision to allow James to marry a Muggleborn. Let's just hope she or Uncle Charlus do not disagree with Harry and Hermione, I hate to see what Hermione would do to them."

Before Hermione could ask what he had meant, Harry let out a cheer, knowing that he would not need to be with the Dursley's this summer. The group continued talking for a bit until Harry fell asleep, his tiredness getting the better of him.

 _ **On board the Hogwarts Express, somewhere near Peterborough, Cambridgeshire, England**_

 _ **31**_ _ **st**_ _ **June 1995**_

The door of the compartment that Harry, Hermione and Neville were sitting in slid open, the trio holding their wands in their hands just in case it was trouble.

"Very clever, Potter, very clever." said Draco Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle, his two partners in crime, were standing behind him. All three of them looked more pleased with themselves, more arrogant and more menacing, than Harry had ever seen them.

"So," said Malfoy slowly, advancing slightly into the compartment and looking slowly around at them, a smirk quivering on his lips. "Potter and Diggory are Dumbledore's favourite boys. Big deal."

His smirk widened. Crabbe and Goyle leered, Harry wanting to attack them but didn't as he knew that his immunity from prosecution, being a TriWizard Champion, had expired.

"Trying not to think about it, are we?" said Malfoy softly, looking around at all three of them. "Trying to pretend it hasn't happened?"

"Get out," said Harry, getting annoyed with the blonde. He had not been this close to Malfoy since he had watched him muttering to Crabbe and Goyle during Dumbledore's speech about International Magical Cooperation. He could feel a kind of ringing in his ears.

"You've picked the losing side, Potter! I warned you! I told you that you ought to choose your company more carefully, remember? When we met on the train, first day at Hogwarts? I told you not to hang around with riffraff the Mudblood whore that Krum fucked!" He jerked his head at Hermione. "Too late now, Potter! She'll be the first to go, now the Dark Lord's back! Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers first!"

Suddenly there was a large amount of smoke and, replacing Malfoy and his two goons, was a ferret and two walruses. Hermione and Harry looked at Neville who just smiled.

"What? I thought the look suited them!"

Harry smiled at that, along with one other thing…he was going to somewhere where he knew he would be cared for, somewhere that he would feel like a true home!

-Taking Hermione-

 _And that's the end of Taking Hermione_ _. For all of those who have read the story, I thank you very much. For those who have reviewed and given their opinions, I have appreciated them_ _very much.!_ **I shall be publishing first chapter the sequel, Loving Hermione,** **some time in the next couple of days** **. Until then, please do feel free to check out my other works!**

 **Disclaimer** I don't own the **Harry Potter series.** Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling, and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only. Any text used from the Harry Potter series is used under the fair use allowances of various copyright acts

 **Social Media** You can now like " **GryffindorTom** " on Facebook and Twitter to get all the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. You can also discuss this story and much, much more on Reddit - just navigate to r/ **GryffindorTomOfficial** on there.

 **Reviews** Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.

 **Type** Multi Chapter / / / **Status** Complete

 **Distribution** FFN, AO3, GryffindorTom Online

 **Story ID** **245 / / /** **Publish Date 10** **/02/2017**


End file.
